


By Royal Proclamation

by betheflame



Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes. You get kidnapped one too many times by some group demanding your hand in marriage and all of a sudden, your mother decides you don’t just need a bodyguard, you need a husband.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239
Comments: 30
Kudos: 399
Collections: Team Fluff





	By Royal Proclamation

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I have no idea what this is or where it came from - this whole weird world I just dreamed up. Let me know if you want to see more in this universe because I think I kinda like it.  
> ___  
> SteveTony Games Fill:  
> I1: Fake Relationship  
> Enemies to Lovers, Royalty AU  
> ____  
> TSB Fill  
> Betheflame - 3017  
> K2: Photo of Rhodey Hugging Tony after Afghanistan

* * *

“And you’re sure he understands what’s being asked of him?”

Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes. You get kidnapped one too many times by some group demanding your hand in marriage and all of a sudden, your mother decides you don’t just need a bodyguard, you need a husband.

Altogether unnecessary if you asked him. Rhodey, the captain of his guards, had gotten him out of the cave easily enough. Sure, the extra machinery in his chest was a drag, but at least he knew the arc reactor worked now.

Not that he - as Crown Prince of Carbonell - was allowed to dabble in something as pedestrian as industry or inventions. Of course not. Which is why Crown Prince Anthony Edward Carbonell had no such proclivities.

Tony Stark certainly did.

Not that his mother, the Queen, had any idea. It had been him and his father’s secret.

“Anthony,” Maria’s sharp tone cut through Tony’s day dream.

“Apologies, Mother,” he said drolly. “I wasn’t aware that you and Lord Stane were in need of my assistance for arranging my marriage.”

“Really, Anthony, you could take this seriously,” she scolded.

“Oh, I’m taking it exceptionally seriously,” Tony replied, even though his posture in the chair and the way he was lazily twirling a pencil belied that entirely. “I really was not aware that my consent was needed.”

“He’s very handsome, Anthony,” she replied.

“I see that and I thank you for not marrying me off to a hag.”

“You’ll photograph well.”

“Yes,” he said and leaned forward to collect the head shot of the soldier in question. Steven Grant Rogers from the village of Brooklynne. Strong jaw, broad shoulders, and most importantly, someone with absolutely no title who won’t challenge me for mine or our children for theirs. God, this system is such a drag.

Unlike most kingdoms, Carbonell actually encouraged royalty to marry commoners from within the kingdom. The spouse was given an honorary title that largely meant nothing and served a primarily ceremonial function. For example, the only truly powerful thing Howard Stark had accomplished in his life as Consort to Queen Maria was to make sure that Tony wouldn’t be forced to marry a lady just to produce heirs. He’d gotten Parliament to allow for surrogacy in primogeniture and the fight had basically killed him.

Howard had always had a weak heart, but it didn’t make his death any less surprising.

Or upsetting.

“Listen, Mother, just tell me where to be when you want me there and we’ll announce the royal engagement blady blah blah. We done here? Fantastic.” Without waiting for an answer, Tony got up from his chair and left the privy chamber.

* * *

“You’re what,” Bucky’s jaw dropped.

“I’m marrying Prince Tony,” Steve ground out.

“But you hate him,” Bucky replied.

“I’m aware,” Steve continued as he packed a suitcase. His commanding officer had informed him that a clandestine escort would be coming for him at 0100.

“I’m really confused,” Bucky admitted, sinking down on Steve’s bed. “Why did you agree to this?”

“Because I took an oath to protect the Crown,” Steve replied, “and I’ve been informed that the best way to do that is to become part of the Crown and marry him. It’s in name only. The public will be given slowly leaked information that we’ve been secretly courting for a while, and the wedding is in three months.”

“I signed all the papers,” Bucky commented. “I didn’t know what for, but Phillips said they were the only way I’d be allowed to keep talking to you after tonight if I didn’t, so I figured I better.”

“I’m going to be fine, Buck,” Steve sighed and stared at his best friend. “You’re taking over my command, you’ll be plenty busy and won’t even notice I’m gone. Just don’t be stupid.”

“How can I be?” Bucky replied. “You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steve smirked and blinked back a few tears. “Okay, one last round of Mario Kart before I move to the palace?”

“I’ll even let you be Yoshi.”

“Your generosity knows no bounds.”

* * *

_TextyText: Buck & Cap_

_Cap: Just remember to only text me on this phone. If you open up the IP to anyone else it makes it less secure._

_Buck: Is that how they explained it to you? Christ, no wonder I was your com officer. That’s not exactly what will happen or why it’s a problem._

_Cap: Fine, whatever. Just follow the rules._

_Buck: Of course I will. You think I’m risking any of this?_

_Buck: Your highness._

_Cap: Ugh._

_Buck: How’d the first night go?_

_Cap: He was insufferable._

_Buck: Can you avoid him a lot?_

_Cap: Well, right now we have to learn each other so that it all appears natural next week when we announce the engagement._

_Buck: Next week?!_

_Cap: Yeah. I get a new title then, too. Don’t know what yet._

_Buck: They can feel free to steal some of the ones I’ve given you._

_Cap: Lord Bossypants of Brooklynne probably won’t work for them._

_Buck: It’s totally accurate though._

* * *

_TextyText: Tones & Rhodes_

_Rhodes: He cannot be that bad, Tony._

_Tony: He’s absolutely insufferable._

_Rhodes: Well, you better figure out how to be besotted with him quickly, because we let anyone else into this little circle of trust and things get complicated. 15 people is already more than I wanted to know._

_Tony: Yeah, yeah. I’ll stare dopily at him whenever possible._

_Rhodes: At least he’s your type._

_Tony: I don’t have a type._

_Rhodes: Should I start sending pictures now? Or you just gonna trust me?_

_Tony: Go patrol the back field of nowhere, will ya, Sugarplum?_

_Rhodes: He can’t love this either_

_Tony: No, you saw him at dinner_

_Rhodes: He could probably chew the silverware with how strong his jaw was set_

_Tony: Well, at least he won’t cause drama about the surrogacy then._

_Rhodes: Small favors_

* * *

“No,” Tony replied when his mother mentioned she wanted doves released outside the chapel.

“Why not? It’ll look majestic,” she replied.

“It looks ridiculous,” Tony said, “and even if the country believes Rogers and I are in love, there’s no way they’ll believe it’s a fairy tale. The line that my recent kidnapping fast forwarded our plans seems to be going over well, let’s not push our luck.”

“But, Tony, surely-”

“Your Majesty,” Steve cut her off. “No doves. Let’s move on.”

Maria sputtered a little bit while Tony caught Steve’s eye. The man gave him a slight nod and a small smile.

* * *

“They don’t let him make any actual decisions,” Steve growled to Bucky as they ran on the palace grounds. “It drives me nuts. It’s clear that he’s brilliant and he knows everything and the Queen and the asshat still treat him like he’s a child.”

“Well, he is only 21,” Bucky replied.

“Well, we’re only 24,” Steve sassed back and Bucky knew to keep his mouth shut. Increasingly, over the past two months, Steve had gone from loathing everything Tony said and complaining endlessly to Bucky about every single detail of Tony’s existence to defending him on a few matters, to defending him on nearly every matter.

“It’s starting to sound like you don’t hate him as much as you did,” Bucky replied lightly. He caught Steve’s blush out of the corner of his eye.

“No,” Steve said softly. They ran for a few moments in silence until Steve stopped and put his hands on his knees, his breathing slightly labored. He peered up at Bucky. “I may have been wrong.”

No shit, Bucky wanted to laugh, but kept his face placid. “Tell me more.”

“He’s a little shit, don’t get me wrong,” Steve huffed a laugh. “But he’s really kind, and quick as fuck, and... “ Steve straightened up and rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. “You know the canvases I have to order from Genovia?”

“The ones that absorb the whatever at the right rate?”

Steve nodded. “I mentioned them in passing about a month ago, and then a few days later I found out that the art supply store in town would be permanently stocking them so I could get them whenever I wanted and that I had an account with the art supply store. When I said I wasn’t sure how that could be, Miranda told me the prince had come in himself to make sure the paperwork was in order. She thought I knew.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled. “And then, he’s got these three dogs that follow him everywhere inside the palace. I have no idea why there’s no photographs of them, because they’re adorable, and he dotes on them.”

“What are their names?” Bucky asked, knowing that Steve had basically tattooed his love for the dogs on his heart already.

“Dummy, Butterfingers, and U,” Steve laughed. “And there’s talk of getting a horse right now because one of Pepper’s friends found out that there’s nowhere, really, for retired racehorses to age gracefully over in Andadyne and so-”

“- so you’re marrying someone as nutty about animals as you are,” Bucky finished.

Steve blushed. “Yeah.”

“So maybe this isn’t the world’s worst assignment?”

“No,” Steve confessed. “But it’s awkward that it’s not real.”

“Who says it ain’t?” Bucky asked.

Steve snorted. “It’s all fake, Buck.”

“Is it?” Bucky said, raising a single eyebrow and then taking off in a jog again. “Let’s go, Cap, can’t have you getting winded on your wedding night.”

* * *

“Are you ready to face the vultures?” Tony smiled over at Steve. It was the night before their wedding and the palace was throwing an engagement feast for basically the entire kingdom. Steve and Tony were to make the rounds of all 15 sites where people would be celebrating before getting up early the next day and entering round two of the dog and pony show.

They’d fought against it fairly vociferously, before Tony finally gave in and told Steve he’d make sure they had caffeine and snacks in the car.

“I’ll be fine,” Steve muttered, adjusting his military dress uniform in the backseat of the limo for the seventh time in as many minutes.

Tony bit back a grin. “I know you hate this stuff.”

“I do, but it’s part of it all, so I’ll be fine,” Steve said resolutely. His mouth paused, as though he wanted to say more and was maybe thinking better of it, before words did tumble out. “I don’t know how you’ve done this your entire life, really, but I understand now why you keep somethings really secret. I wouldn’t let anyone know about my art if I had to let everyone know about everything else.”

Never, in all of Tony’s 21 years, had anyone besides Howard or Rhodey or Pepper understood his need to be private as much as possible. When Maria found out the arc reactor had worked, even though she hated that he invented, she’d launched into a whole spiel about how much glory it would bring the kingdom if the Crown Prince sold the reactor to the public. She’d gone quite the shade of puce when Tony had announced that he would, instead, be giving it for free through a non-profit he’d founded under a pseudonym.

“Thank you,” Tony breathed. “Thank you for noticing that.”

“I’ve noticed other things, too,” Steve’s voice got a little louder, as though he was getting a little braver or more excited and Tony shifted in his seat so that he could face his future husband. “I’ve noticed that you know the name of every single staff member, and their birthdays, and their kids, and their favorite kind of dessert so that it gets made for them on their birthday. I’ve noticed that you give Dummy all sorts of shit about rolling in the dirt, but you lovingly brush him anyway. I’ve noticed that everyone in the Kingdom thinks you’re lazy but you’re not. That one, though, I can’t figure out why you want everyone to believe that.”

“It’s easier,” Tony shrugged. “If they knew how hard the job was, the mystery of it would be stripped away. They don’t really pay for my life - the taxes go to pay the staff, but I live off Stark family money and not Carbonell crown money and I think everyone knows that. I’ll keep that up once I’m King, so I like them to think that I just swan around and cut ribbons and hold babies.”

“But you do so much more,” Steve said, exasperated. “And they should know it.”

“I could ask you the same thing, you know,” Tony countered. “You let everyone think you’re just my arm candy. You won’t let me tell anyone how smart you are, or how good your art is, or how you actually fixed the last two diplomatic crises we had, or how Rhodey now consults you on most of the guard training. You just let the media talk about you as a handsome block of wood. Why?”

“Because it’s my job to keep you safe and make you look good,” Steve replied.

“No,” Tony shook his head. “No. That’s a crock of shit and I’m sure something my mother said. No, maybe those first few weeks when we didn’t know each other, but, Ancestor’s Breath, Steve, I’d hope we’re past that now!”

The air in the limo was charged as they rumbled through the countryside. Neither spoke for a few moments until they heard the chauffeur inform them they were approaching the first site.

“Well,” Tony pressed. “Are we?”

“I think so,” Steve replied and tentatively reached for Tony’s hand. He wound their fingers together and Tony forgot to breathe. “I’d like to be far past that, if I’m honest.”

“Then,” Tony said softly, “I want everyone to know that you’re amazing.”

“You think I’m amazing,” Steve said and pressed his forehead to Tony’s. It was a statement, not a question, but the wonder in his voice made Tony’s heart skip a beat.

“I do, handsome,” Tony confessed. He took his hand that wasn’t tied up in Steve’s and used it to cup Steve’s cheek. “I really do.”

Steve surged forward at that point and caught Tony’s lips in his. The kiss was gentle, at first. Then Tony’s tongue pressed along the seam of Steve’s lips and all hell broke loose. Tony found himself straddling Steve while Steve’s hands gripped Tony’s head and each of them seemed loathe to take a breath. When the limo pulled to a stop, they pulled back from each other and Tony laughed.

“Well, you look like you just made out in the back of a car like a teenager, Mr. Rogers.”

“Good,” Steve grinned. “So you do, Your Highness.”

“So, not fake anymore?” Tony said tentatively and Steve rocked his hips forward slightly in response.

“My vows tomorrow will be real,” Steve swore. “For as long as we both shall live, they’ll be real.”

Tony nodded and rubbed his thumb over Steve’s lips. “For as long as we both shall live for me too. And I really like the sound of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [PotsCast Podcast server ](http://www.discord.com/4NbA7wy).  
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
